Snow White and Rose Red
by Ryn of Magic
Summary: It wasn't only Snow White in the ale, but her lovely twin sister, Rose Red. Together, the girls fight for freedom and defeat the evil false queen, Ravenna. William/Snow White, Huntsman/OC, Eric/OC, Eric/Rose Red
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Before you go off saying Rose is Mary-Sue, name me one fault Snow White has. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Snow White and the Huntsman, I don't even own the name Rose Red! But i own her charecter and any polt changes.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, in deep winter, a queen was admiring the falling snow when she saw a rose blooming in defiance of the cold. Reaching for it, she pricked her finger, and six drops of blood fell._

_And because the red seemed so alive against the white she thought, 'If only I had two daughters, so they'd never be alone, skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, one with hair as black as a raven's wings and one with hair as red as the blood on the snow, and both all with the strength of that rose.'_

_Soon after, two daughters were born to the queen. They were named Snow White and Rose Red._

_And they were adored throughout the kingdom as much for their defiant spirit as for their beauty._

"Come on Rose, Will, hurry! It's hurt!" Snow cried as they hurried to the castle, through the fields. "Snow, be careful. If you go too quickly, you might hurt the poor thing" Rose explained calmly. Snow sighed and slowed her pace, slightly.

Snow and Rose headed towards where they knew their parents would be without hesitation. When they went inside, Rose saw the looks on everyone's faces, and knew something was wrong. Snow did not see it, but Rose slowed slightly as she followed her sister inside, wondering what was wrong.

"We found it in the woods" Snow explained to their mother, holding out the black, white, and blue bird. "It's injured, Mother" snow held the bird out to their mother, who softly stroked it. "It must have broken its wing" the queen sighed. 'Don't worry, it will heal with time" she assured her two daughters.

"We'll look after it" Rose assured their mother, her delicate hand on her sister's shoulder.

The queen smiled. "You possess a rare beauty, my loves" she said, stroking the girls' hair with each hand. "In here" one hand placed over one girl's heart, the other on the other sister. "Never lose it. It will serve you well when you two become queen" Rose looked sadly at her mother, wondering why she was saying good-bye, but saying nothing. "I'll take care of her" Rose assured her mother, since she was born first.

* * *

Later that day, Rose was sitting at the base of a tree while Snow was leaning against a branch up in the tree, and William was climbing out to grab an apple.

"Be careful you don't fall" Snow said, slightly worried for William's safety.

"I'm just getting you an apple" William told her, grabbing a bright red one and climbing back to Snow White. "Here you go" he held out the shiny object.

"Thank you" Snow went to grab it, but William pulled away before she could grasp it. "William!" she cried, but he just smiled and took a giant bite out of the apple. "William!" Rose cried as the boy jumped out of the tree. The girls shared a look before chasing after the boy, always on the same team.

_The next winter was the harshest in memory and the girls' mother passed away. The King was inconsolable._

Snow White and Rose Red held each other's hands tightly, staring out at the snow-covered apple tree that was their mother's favorite. They both noticed their father pulling away, and held each other tighter, glad that their mother, whom had explained the story of their birth several times, had wished for two daughters instead of one. Neither girl could have gone through this alone.

_Taking advantage of his grief, a dark and mysterious army appeared and lured him into battle. The dark army was defeated, but what would soon come to pass was far darker._

_So enchanted by her beauty was the King that he forgot, for the first time, his broken heart and the very next day, she would become his wife._

Rose and Snow sat on the window seat, watching Ravenna get ready for the wedding. Both girls' smiled softly at the woman who was to marry their father. Rose didn't like that he hadn't known her for very long, but both girls saw how happy she made him, so they gladly welcomed her to the family.

You're so beautiful" both girls' said softly at the same time. Snow as dressed in a light blue, almost white dress with her dark black hair pulled back, whole Rose was dressed in a soft green gown that complimented her red hair, which was styled the exact same as the two girls. Besides their hair colors and their clothes, they looked neigh exactly alike.

"That's kind, children" Ravenna replied softly, "Especially when it is said that yours are the faces of true beauty in this kingdom" both girl's smiled happily as Ravenna beckoned them to come closer to her.

Ravenna kneeled as the girls stood before her. "This all must be difficult for you" she mused softly, staring at the twins. "I, too, lost my mother when I was a young girl. I can never take you mother's place. Never. But I feel that you two and I are bound. I feel it there" the girls look down to see that she had been looking at their hearts. "Your hearts"

"There is enough room for you as well" Rose told her softly as both girl's smiled at the kind woman.

Snow and Rose smiled happily, resisting the urge to wave at the people and staring at their father and the woman that would soon become their step-mother as the walking down the aisle with the four guards.

Ravenna looked at the people and noticed that their eyes were not on her, but behind her. She looked back over her shoulder to see the twins smiling happily at her. She took a deep breath, trying to hide how upset she was by this fact, and continued walking forward to the King.

With that, they were married.

That night, the girls climbed into their shared bed happily, glad their father was happy.

They woke up to the sounds of soft footstep, and noticed the quickly-moving shadows outside their door.

_She had tricked her way into the kingdom with a phantom army. She now welcomed a very real one._

Frightened, the girls clung to each other as they hurried to their father's room, to find the door wide open and a knife in his heart. The both turned when they heard more footsteps to see Ravenna, not looking upset at all, with guards dressed in armor black as the night they had come behind her. They knew she had done this, had killed their last living parent.

And so they ran.

As they ran outside, they saw the knights fighting Ravenna's men, and their people being slaughtered. Rose cried out in panic and pain for her people, and Snow tightened her grip in her sister.

"William!" Snow cried, running towards their friend, who was seated on a horse behind his father. "Snow! Snow, get on! Rose, there's another horse! William cried. "I can't leave!" Snow cried, reaching for William as another knight grabbed both girl's around thr waist and lifted them off the ground.

"The princesses!" a man cried, realizing the girls were out there. Two knights came on horseback, each one taking a girl and riding after the duke and his son.

The men carrying the girls got shot with arrow, and all four flew off their horses, the girls' dragged off by their knights. William looked back in panic, watching in horror as the girls got up and ran for the gate, only for it to shut in their faces, locking them in.

"William! Don't leave us!" Snow cried as Rose panted. The arrow that had speared her knight had pierces her back slightly, and she was losing blood, but not enough to do her much harm, only slow her down and cause her pain.

"Father, we must go back. We must!" William pleaded. The Duke looked back at the beautiful princesses, the light of the kingdom, and his heart broke with his decision, especially as the queen's brother and a guard grabbed the girls. "No!" the squealed.

"We've lost them" he said quickly trying to bury his guilt as he rode away from the massacre.

The girls were held tightly off to the side of the crowd, which was quiet and still as they were all captives now. The queen came out and looked at the crowd.

"The remnants, my queen. What do we do with them?" the captain of her guards asked from behind her.

Ravenna looked around at the terrified faces. "To the sword" she decided with no hesitation. She turned to leave when she saw her brother with the two princesses. "Finn!" she shouted. He looked up at her slowly.

"Lock them up. One never knows when royal blood may be of value" she explained. Finn smiled down at the young, beautiful girls as he led them away and the remaining knights were killed savagely.

Once they were alone in the cell, Snow did what she could do heal her sister from the shallow wound. There was no infection and it quickly healed, but unlike her sister Rose Red would forever have a deep scar in her back, right where her heart is.

_So poisonous was the reign of Ravenna, that nature turned on itself and people turned on each other. The land died, and with it, hope._

_And all that time, she kept Snow White and Rose Red imprisoned high up in the north tower._

The two girls, now much older, peered at the small amount of light that same through their slim, barred window in wonder. They were both filthy and their dressed her limp and thin, but they still loved lovely. One with hair as red as blood on snow, the other with hair as black as a raven's wings, both with skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood.

Snow slammed the rocks together to make a spark repeatedly. Once she saw the spark she slowly lifted the small pile of kindling and held it out for her sister to gently blow upon. Rose had a gentler breath, while impatient Snow was harsher.

With a soft breath the spark became flames and snow quickly placed it in the small, dirty fireplace, where the sticks they had set up lit on fire quickly.

The looked down sadly at the small, twig-dolls they had made and each took one, holding it to their hearts as they prayed, "Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our sins, as we forgive those who sin against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen" they whispered in unison.

The twins heard faint voices and stood up. They heard the sounds of another prisoner being brought up and locked in the cell across from them, the only other one in the tower.

Snow peered around the corner, barely peeking out of their door at the actions, while Rose sat back, right across from the door in clear view of anyone.

"Hello?" Snow called out softly, her voice hoarse from lack of use. The twins had long ago stopped needing verbal communication. They could easily converse with looked and gestures. "Hello?" she called, slightly louder.

Rose stood and stepped quickly to her sister's side as a lovely face appeared in the small window of the heavy wooden door of the cell.

"What is your name?" Rose gently asked the young girl, sighing. She was not the first girl to be locked in this cell.

"I am Greta" the pale red-head, her hair a browner color than Rose's, replied. "What happened to you?" Snow asked the girl sadly. "All the girls in our village were taken" Greta explained. "I was trying to reach Duke Hammonds castle when I was caught."

That got both girls' attention. "Duke Hammond? Is he alive?" Snow asked, wanting to know the fate of the man that was like another father to her and her sister. Greta nodded softly. "Does he still fight in our father's name?" Rose asked the girl urgently.

"You're the King's daughters" Greta cried in surprise. "The night the King died, we were told all in the castle were slain" she explained to the shocked girls.

"They were Rose said darkly, making Greta flinch at the lack of feeling in her voice. It was hollow. "And William?" Snow asked hurriedly of the boy. "Is the Duke's son still alive?"

"I don't know, Princess" Greta told them sadly. Snow looked as if she were in pain.

"What will they do to me?" Greta asked nervously.

Both Princesses looked at the girl sadly, having no answers.

* * *

The sisters watched as the girl was again thrown into the cell. The looked at each other, never before was one of them returned. They hoped for the best, and expected the worst.

"Greta?" Snow called out softly. "Greta?" she cried again, more worried at the lack of response, not even a sound.

"Greta, are you all right?" Rose called, worried for the girl. There was no response. Snow and Rose continued to worry, but a small bird, just like the one they had taken care of years ago, landed on the bar of their window and chirped loudly. Snow White approached slowly, trying not to scare it off and Rose stayed behind her.

Snow reached up to grab the bird, but it hopped away from her, making her peer out the window to try and find it again. Something metal caught her eye; a nail.

"Snow, what is it?" Rose asked hesitantly from behind her younger sister. Snow didn't answer as she worked the nail free. She turned and showed Rose her rpize. The girls grinned, until they heard someone approaching again.

Both girls dived for their beds, Snow hiding the nail under her pillow as the queen's creepy brother, Finn, came inside their cell. They both knew he usually watched them, but he had never come inside before. Rose was scared about what this would mean.

Snow looked up to see Finn standing a few steps from her bed. Rose, who was on the other side, had her eyes pen and was watching what was happening, not noticed by Finn at all.

"Did I wake you?" he asked her softly.

Snow shook her head nervously. He went closer and sat on her bed by Snow's feet. "Are you always awake when I watch you?" he asked her. Snow sighed softly, trying to get him off his guard so she and Rose could escape.

Snow watched as his hand moved to her thigh, right where her leg met her torso, much to close to a place she'd rather he not touch.

"You've never come in before" she said, trying to hide her fear.

"My sister won't allow it" he explained. Rose wanted to laugh, if she wasn't so afraid. The brother always doing what his sister said. He was weak and spineless, but also cruel.

"She wants you all to herself" he continued as his hand crept up her dress.

"I'm afraid of her" Snow admitted. "And not of me?' he asked her, and Rose wondered what response he truly wanted. "No" Snow softly shook her head.

"Fear not, Princess" he murmured, leaning over Snow and stroking her face. "You will never again be locked in this cell" his hand wandered across her collarbone. "What does she want from me?" Snow whispered, scared.

He placed his hand between her breasts, right over her heart. "Your beating heart" he grinned cruelly.

Snow slashed his face with the nail and got up and he doubled-over in pain, grabbing her sister's hand and racing out of the cell. They shut the door and got it locked just as Finn reached through the door to grab them.

"Get me out of here!" Finn screamed as the girls took off, trying desperately to get away. Snow started to unlock the door to the cell across from theirs when Rose put a hand on her shoulder. Snow looked up to see what her sister saw; a Greta that looked seventy instead of seventeen.

"Go!" she whispered as Finn screamed again, "Get me out of here!"

The girls hesitated, not wanting to leave her here like they had been left, but Greta cried again, "Go!" they ran. Racing through the faintly-familiar corridors, the layout remembered like a foggy dream, the fumbled their way out of the tower, and the castle.

As they reached a section that was exposed to the courtyard, both girls were blinded by the bright sunlight.

Once they could see again, they ran across, towards the other side of the exposed section, their eyes on the black guards in the courtyard, hoping and praying not to get caught.

They opened the squeaky metal door slowly, trying not to draw attention. Unfortunately, a guard spotted them. "Stop them!" they ran again, sprinting away, desperate to escape. But it seemed like they were surrounded, until Snow spotted something.

She grabbed Rose's hand and ran straight for the opening that led to the sewers. They slid on the water and into the filthy tunnel, barely escaping capture.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – You know what I realized? Not once in the entire movie do they tell you the huntsman's name! not once! So how are we supposed to figure out that his name's Eric? The cast list? no one watches that! Rant over.**

* * *

They got to the end of the tunnel, only to find a sheer drop and rocks, and the wild ocean. Looking back and knowing they had no choice, Rose grabbed her sister's hand, and they jumped.

It took all of their energy to try and reach the shore. In the end, they latched onto some rocks just to keep their heads above the water, gasping for air. Then, they spotted the birds again. Those black, white, and blue birds that had saved them twice now, for it had been them that had drawn Snow's attention to the opening.

Snow helped her sister up and they followed the birds, stumbling, through a small crack in the rocks, to the beach.

There, they found one white horse and one so brown his coat looked red, resting on the beach. The girls slowly approached them, cautious, before Snow mounted the white one and Rose mounted the other. The horses stood and raced away from the beah, trying to get away from the castle as fast as possible.

They stopped briefly in the town just outside of the castle, but both were horrified by the evil looks in the people's eyes. It didn't take long for them to be sprinting away, the queen's men gaining on them.

They were right outside the forest, which looked dark and terrifying now.

Suddenly, their horses sunk in the mud, unable to get out quickly enough for them to escape. They could clearly see the queen's men, and knew they had no choice as they were forced off their mounts.

Rose looked the frightened animals straight in the eye, their breathing slowly matching hers, their hearts pounding at the same time, matching. "Calm" she murmured, her hands on their noses. "All shall be all right. We must go, but you will be safe. Leave as quickly as possible, but stay calm" her voice remained soft as she spoke to the steeds.

With one long look, Rose stood and ran away with her sister, the terrified feeling returning to her body.

They ran as fast as they could, but didn't hear the guards following them anymore. They stopped for a moment, looking around at the dead-looking forest. It was dark and just as frightening as the queen and her men.

The trees seemed alive and moving, and every sound seemed to come from some terrifying animal.

Snow followed Rose as she took off, scared. It took only a short time before they fell, the plants they fell on spitting out some kind of black dust that had then gasping for air. Snow had to help Rose up, and they started running again, but they were so dizzy and it seemed like the forest was coming alive to get them.

It was horrible. They couldn't stay standing, there were these black figured everywhere, and everything was being covered by a black liquid that reminded them of death, and the queen. It seemed like the trees were reaching for them, and at every turn there was a terrible monster ready to eat.

Eventually, they fell, arms wrapped around one another, and passed out, the dust working its way out of there system.

Snow White slowly awoke as the dark forest seemed to get a little brighter. She looked around; it seemed like just a dead forest now. Snow turned to her sister and shook her awake. "Rose!" she hissed. Rose quickly sat up, rubbing the sleep and the dirt from her eyes. She slowly looked around and remembered where they were.

"Come on, let's go. Quickly" she said quietly. They both stood and started running. Snow looked around, hearing strange noises and voices. Rose looked at her sister, worried, when she heard it as well. The girls sped up.

Rose spotted a large tree, an opening under its roots, where they could be hidden. Not the best, but it would have to do. She grabbed Snow's hand and drug her underneath, next to her.

They both saw the strange man coming closer, holding a giant pick-like axe. He did not look like one of the queen's men, but whom else could he be? Suddenly, Rose felt her sister being dragged out from under the tree. "Come here!"

"No!" she shouted, climbing quickly out after her sister. The man grabbed both of them tightly. The girls stopped fighting when they realized he _really_ didn't look like one of the queen's men. "Will you help us?" Snow quickly gasped, trying to save herself and her sister.

"Please" Rose cried, drawing the man's attention. "The Queen is going to kill us" she pleaded.

The huntsman stared at the red-head for a moment. They were both incredibly beautiful, and except for their hair color they looked almost exactly the same, but for some reason it was the red-head that tugged at his heart. Still, he wanted his wife back.

"Sure she is" he said roughly, trying to drag them towards the queen's brother and her men. "She's going to rip out our hearts" at such a specific and gory death, the huntsman stopped short and looked at the sisters.

"Quick work" just then, Finn appeared with the guards. Rose cursed under her breath, but the huntsman still heard. If the situation wasn't so serious, he would have smiled.

Snow and Rose tried to run, but the huntsman held fast. "Well done, huntsman" Finn added. He held out his hand for the girls. "Hand them over"

"What do you intend to do with them?" he asked reluctantly, not wanted the guilt of their deaths on his conscious. "Why do you care?" Finn asked smugly. "You want her…hey!" the huntsman stopped the guards from forcibly taking the girls by holding out his axe, moving so that both girls were held tightly with one arm.

"Give me what I was promised" he demanded, though some part of him knew that he was lied to. "You did your job well" Finn said. "Now, keep your word"

"He'll kill us both" Snow told the man.

"Shut up"

"He will" Rose insisted.

"I said, shut up" the huntsman snapped, trying to think of a plan quickly. "No!" Snow cried as he held the blade of the axe to Rose's throat. 'I'll keep my word when the Queen keeps hers" the huntsman told the guards firmly. "Where's my wife?"

"He's going to betray you" Rose insisted, knowing she was right.

"My sister has many powers" Finn started slowly. "She can take life away, or sustain it, but she can't bring your wife back from the dead, you fool!" he explained, shouting.

Some part of Rose felt bad for the man that could kill her with a flick of his wrist. The huntsman tossed Rose and Snow aside and cried, "I want her back!" he attacked Finn, and it turned into an all-against-one battle. Rose wanted to help the huntsman, but they had no weapons and Snow was already dragging her away.

Rose looked back to see the huntsman right behind her. She started to cry out when his hand covered her mouth, and he softly shushed her. "Sister!" Snow screamed, but she couldn't move. She simply stood behind her sister. "Quiet, all right?" he requested of the red-haired maiden.

Rose nodded, looking at the man, the huntsman. He had long, dark hair that was tied back in a ponytail and dark brown clothes, most of the articles made of leather. He had a short beard and mustache, and his skin was tanned and dirty. But his features were striking, and he was extremely handsome.

Just as he let the girl go, her sister hit his head, making him recoil. The brunette shoved the red-head behind her and grabbed one of his knives, holding it out defensively as she kept the other girl behind her.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?" he asked. "Who are you? Why does the queen want you dead?" he asked, wondering what two young girls could have done to warrant being killed by the queen.

"She wants everyone dead, all of us" Snow snapped.

"What makes you two so damn valuable?" he asked again.

"You should know, you're the one hunting us!" Rose snapped. She may feel sorry for him, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he led Finn straight to them.

The huntsman groaned and rubbed his hand inside his shirt. When it came out again, the tips were covered in blood. "Forget it" he growled, walking away, ready to leave the more-trouble-than-they're-worth girls in the middle of the forest.

He grabbed his axe and started walking. "I should have never got involved in the Queen's business. What did I get in? Stupid…" he ranted, walking away.

Rose shot Snow and pleading look, and Snow reluctantly nodded. "Wait!" she cried. "Where are you going?" He turned and harshly shushed her. "Getting away from you. You're trouble, is what you are" he told them.

The girls shared another look and ran closer to him, so they could speak quieter. "We need to get to the Duke's castle. There's an army there" Snow explained.

"Oh, the Duke's army?" he laughed scornfully, making the girls frown. "Bunch of farmers and milkmaids with pitchforks" he told them. "I know sheep that have more fight in them" Rose shook her head. They needed him. "We're valuable" Snow told him, remembering what he had said about a price.

"That's why you're here, isn't it?" Snow asked. He started walking away again. "If you return without us, you're dead" Rose said softly. "If you leave us, we're dead"

The huntsman turned and stepped closer to them. "Just for argument sake, how much reward?" he asked. Rose had no clue, and Snow only had a rough idea. After all, they had been trapped in that tower for years.

"However much is enough" Snow said, basically saying he could have as much as he wanted. "At least thirty gold pieces…" the huntsman trailed off. "A hundred" Snow said, remembering what little she had learned about their money before the imprisonment. "Each" she added, looking at her sister.

The huntsman looked at then with doubt. Who were they, that they believed they were worth 100 gold pieces each?

"Help us, please" Rose asked, a sad, desperate look in her eye. The huntsman's heart clenched, and he cursed his consciousness to hell.

"Who are you?" he asked harshly.

"Maybe you should have asked the queen that" snow replied smoothly. All of them knew that she had won the argument.

"I don't trust you. Either of you" he told them firmly. "We've given you our word" Rose protested. "I still don't trust you. But you have a deal" he spat into his hand and held it out. Snow slowly shook his hand. Then Rose.

The huntsman was about to start walking when he turned back, grabbing the knife from the brunette. "Give me that, before you lose a finger"

* * *

They followed the man through the woods, flinching at every animal's cry and every snap of broken wood.

Snow cried as the branches around her seemed to be covered in snakes. Rose and the huntsman turned, to see nothing but wood. While Rose wondered what was going on, the huntsman knowingly strode back to her and chopped the branch in front of her, making the illusion disappear.

"The forest gains its strength from your weakness" he told her. He walked away a few steps before stopping again and pulling out a leather flask and taking a long drink.

"Do you drink to drown your sorrows? Or your conscience?" Snow asked him. "Sister!" Rose cried scolding, but she was ignored. "What concern is it of yours, why I drink?" he asked the brunette hostilely.

"I suppose a man's sarrows are his own" Snow sighed. Rose sighed as well, and walked to her sister, stopping at Snow's side. "Sister, it is not our business. He is but yet a stranger, and we mustn't pry" Rose explained softly, though the huntsman could still clearly hear her words. He wondered what exactly the girl was getting at, but she never continued.

"What do young girls like you know about sorrow?" the huntsman asked snidely, wondering what these young girls could understand of true pain and sorrow.

He huffed and stepped closer, cutting off the bottom of their identical dresses with his axe. The brunette flinched and whimpered slightly while the red-head remained completely still. When the part of her skirt that he cut away fell, he realized why she showed no fear. Her foot was pulled back and ready to kick him away, if needed.

He looked up at the girls and chuckled. "Don't flatter yourselves" he told them, knowing what the brunette was thinking.

"Now stay close"

Rose and Snow shared yet another look and silently followed after the strange man.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I hate how they left the movie. i mean, who did she pick? Did the huntsman leave? What happened to the Ravenna's soldiers?**

* * *

"Does it not trouble you to serve her?" Snow asked the man as they followed him. "Who, the Queen?" he asked, helping them over a bunch of fallen branches. "I serve no one" he told them, grasping Rose's hand tightly as he helped her down, holding her hand slightly longer than necessary.

"Especially that old hag, and any other royalty. They're all damned" Rose felt her heart clench at his bitter words, and both she and Snow were scared of what would happen if he found out they were royalty.

"The King and his true queen are not damned" Snow hissed, defending their parents.

"The King?" he laughed scornfully again. "He's the one that let the devil in the door. It's his fault the kingdom's plunged into darkness" he held out his hand again to help them over a small stream, but neither girl reached for his hand, and he slowly dropped it.

"From you?" Snow asked him. "You know nothing"

"What, and you do?" Rose barely stopped herself from yelling that they had been there. He made it clear his reluctance to help them, and his scorn for royalty. Put them together and he'd leave them to die for sure.

"What's a wee scrod like you care about the King anyway?" he asked them at the girls' silence. "You're barely old enough to remember him" both girls' flinched at that, hating that they had lost their father at such a young age.

"The land is diseased. Nature s upturned. This," he gestured towards the dead stag, and the girls watched as the butterflies ate at it like maggots. "This is the legacy of your precious king"

* * *

In a small clearing, the huntsman stopped them. "Here, I want to show you something" he pulled a knife from his side and handed it to the brunette. "Which is your lead foot?' he asked her as she too the knife.

When she didn't answer, he stepped at her, making her step back. "If someone comes at you, you raise this arm up," he pulled her left arm upwards, "and you block, and use their strength against them" he explained.

He dropped their arms. "You're both small, so wait until they're close," he grabbed the hand with the knife in it and jerked it towards his chest like she was stabbing him, "and drive it through their heart to the hilt. You understand?" he asked them both. "Do not hesitate. You look in their eyes and do not pull it out until you see their soul"

"I couldn't do that" Snow sighed, pulling away.

"Well, you might not have a choice" he looked at the red-head. "You next"

Rose took the knife with less hesitation than her sister. When the huntsman went to fake-attack he was shocked when she easily blocked him and grabbed his other arm, pushing him so his back was to her, still holding his right arm so his arms were crossed and useless. The hand holding the knife came around, and he felt the cool metal gently touch his neck.

"Neck or heart, both are usually kill spots. It's not just their strength you can use against them, but their movement" the huntsman felt her breath on his ear as she calmly spoke to her shocked sister. He repressed a shiver, and quickly pulled away from the slight girl.

Without a word, they started walking again.

They were getting closer to what looked to be an old stone bridge. "Wait" the huntsman said quietly. "Is this the edge of the Dark Forest?" Snow asked him quietly.

"Aye" they slowly started walking across the bridge.

"What is it?" Rose asked as he pulled out a large knife. Both the huntsman and her sister hushed her, feeling the dangerous tension in the air. The girls peered over the sides of the bridge to see bones and parts of broken wagons littering the ground.

Suddenly, there was the sound of rock crumbling and growling. All three turned to see a large beast. "Troll!" the huntsman cried, attacking the monstrosity.

He was knocked away while the bridge crumbled beneath the girls' feet, and they fell as well. The Troll snarled and came after the girls. Quickly, the huntsman ran and helped the sisters stand. "Go!" he shouted as the troll roared, pushing them in front of him and running.

They ducked behind a tall tree stump, only for the top of the stump to be knocked off, just above their heads.

"Run!" he ordered, going back to fight the troll. Neither girl moved, knowing that if something happened, they would stay and help. They watched, scared, and the huntsman and the troll swung at each other.

The troll knocked the huntsman away, and he landed roughly on his back. The troll was about to finish him when Rose ran away from the safety of the stump, despite Snow's screaming protests.

"Stop!"

The troll froze and turned to Rose. She stood her ground, even as he came at her, and kept eye contact. The troll roared, knocking Snow down, but Rose held her ground. Both Snow and the huntsman watched in wonder as the two beings held eye contact. It came again, the trolls breathing matching Rose's, their hearts beating at the same rhythm.

The other two watched in fear as Rose stepped closer and closer to the troll, but it seemed as if all the hostility in the troll was gone. Slowly, Rose lifted her hand and laid it gently on the troll's head, right between its eyes. It nuzzled her hand like a dog or a kitten.

Slowly and sadly, like a scolded dog, the troll stepped back and crawled away, going back to sleep.

Quickly, snow hugged Rose tightly and the huntsman ran over to the twins. "I told you two to run" he growled, hiding his worry.

"If we had, you would be dead" Rose said gently, only taking her eyes off the troll to look into his. He did not miss the tenderness in her words. "Are you all right?" Snow asked her quickly, checking her sister over. "I'm fine, sister" Rose assured, smacking Snow's hands away.

They continued on, making their way through the tall, hey-colored grass to the water. At the edge, through the moving fog, they saw several arches completely cover save for their eyes in boats.

"Only demons or spirits pass through the Dark Forest. Which are you?" a woman's voice came from the person all three assumed was the leader.

"We're fugitives from the Queen" the huntsman told her.

"We mean you no harm. Please, he's injured" Rose said softly, Snow's hand on her shoulder to show they stood together. The arches debated before helping the three onto a boat and taking them with them, across the water.

There was no conversation as they came to the village. The three looked around to see only woman, and every woman and girl with scars on her face.

"Where are all the men?" the huntsman asked, noting the lack of males. "Gone" the leader answered sadly. Snow and Rose looked around sadly as the boats stopped by the docks. A young, blond girl held out her hand and the twins smiled as they were both helped out.

"Come on, let me look at your injury" Rose grabbed the huntsman's arm and pulled him over to a place, out of the way, to sit. I'll get you something to help" the woman-leader said, walking away.

Rose peeled his vest and shirt away from his left side, and tried not to stare at his bare chest. He had been stabbed almost directly in his left peck, just above his lung. "Here" the woman returned with medicine wile Snow when with her daughter.

The huntsman stopped himself from shivering at the feel of her soft, cool hands as they moved across his chest. He tried to clear his mind and think of something, anything else but the tiny girl next to him, whose hands were inches from his heart.

Rose smiled in thanks and slowly started applying the medicine to the huntsman's chest. "Have you got nothing to drink?" he asked the woman as he hissed while rose tended his wound. She gave him a pointed look.

"You have traveled far and have carried a great burden" she said, to both of them. "I've had worst jobs" the huntsman said. Rose smiled slightly, but it fell as she thought of her own burden.

"Can you finish?" she asked the woman, standing and stepping back from the huntsman. "I want to speak with my sister" the woman nodded and the huntsman followed her with his eyes as she walked away.

"Besides, they're not that heavy" he added, watching at the brunette and the woman's blond daughter looked up as Rose crouched down next to them before tearing his eyes away.

"You don't know who they are" the woman said, almost not believing he could be ignorant of whose company he kept. He looked at her. "What do you mean?" the woman smiled and shook her head. "Why, who are they?" he asked, looking at the girls again.

"Maybe it needs a skirt, or a dress or something?" the child wondered while Snow and Rose helped her make a doll.

"That's nice" Snow murmured, holding it tightly so it would not fall apart. "How about a face?" Rose asked. "A pretty one, like yours" the girl looked at her sincerely and said, "but you and your sister are so much prettier. You're both the most beautiful girls I've ever seen"

Rose and Snow shared a sad look, remembering the phrase, and the whole reason they were running from the queen.

"Your mother wants to see you" the huntsman said gently to the girl. The girl stood and grabbed the doll before running off to her mother. Rose looked at him sadly, knowing the look on his face and what it meant.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sounding like he was in pain. "Because I'd think it was too difficult a task? You'd be right" they stared at each other.

"I didn't trust you. I could risk Rose's life like that" Snow said softly. Rose shook her head. "I knew you'd hate us. And I couldn't stand to see that look in your eyes, not at us" she said softly, and it took him a moment to realize she was crying.

He tried to keep himself from crying as Rose stood and ran, away from them both. Snow slowly stood as well.

"I will do anything to protect my sister, because she protected me" Snow told him firmly. The huntsman shook his head at the woman that was too much like himself and walked away.

* * *

Snow and Rose watched as Anna put her daughter to sleep. "Our scars protect us" she explained to the elder girls. "Without beauty, we are worthless to the Queen. It's a sacrifice we made so we could raise our children in peace while their fathers are at war"

"You are still beautiful. Not scars shall take that away. Thankfully the queen does not understand this" Rose sighed, turning over and letting her head drop to the pillow next to her sister.

Anna looked at them sadly. "You're sacrifice will come" she told them sadly. "One I will gladly make if it means that this whole disaster with Ravenna is over" Rose muttered.

"You must rest" Anna said more pleasantly, helping the girls settle so they could sleep.

* * *

Snow and Rose awoke to and arrow shooting through the roof and landing with a thud on the post beside their bed. Their eyes flew open at the scent of smoke and the bright light of fire. "Lily! Lily, come on!" Snow grabbed Lilly and they all ran out of the house, the screams of the terrified women ringing in their ears.

"Run, rats, run!" rose heard Finn yell as he and a group of men charged through the floating village.

"Get in the boats" Anna ordered all of them. Snow put Lily in a boat and she and Rose helped Anna get the women in the boats.

Rose felt Snow stop and look back, so she looked back as well. The archer from Finn's group of men was standing there, staring at them in awe. He was strangely and slightly familiar, but they had no time. Rose grabbed Snow's arm and dragged her along to the boats.

When the huntsman noticed the fire, he ran, the only thought running through his mind was that he never should have left them. He never should have left Rose Red.

Rose and Snow started pushing the boats out with Anna when rose was grabbed from behind by one of Finn's men. "Rose!" Snow shrieked, but when Anna tried to help she was elbowed away. Then he left go and fell, an axe in his back. Wasting no time, the huntsman grabbed snow and Rose. "Come on, let's go!" he cried.

"No! We have to help them" Snow protested, rose nodding. "You will" Anna assured then. "Go"

Reluctantly, Snow and Rose allowed themselves to be dragged away, running quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I also noticed they never say Anna's name. Without IMDb I never would have known her name, or Nion's.**

* * *

Once they were on shore, far away from the burning village, they all collapsed, panting. Rose crawled to the huntsman and flung her arms around him. "Thank goodness you're okay!" she whispered, clutching him tightly.

Slowly, slightly in shock, the huntsman returned the gesture, holding Rose just as tightly after a moment.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I'm so sorry" Snow glared at him, while Rose squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to think about it.

"You're not" Snow insisted.

"I am"

"You left us"

Rose sobbed, stopping their argument. "We never should have been there! This is all our fault. All my fault" she cried, head in her hands. The huntsman held her tightly while snow stroked her hair. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault" she murmured, trying to calm her inconsolably sister.

"Look at me" the huntsman said softly. Rose slowly looked up, her eyes red-rimmed from crying. "I'll take you and your sister to Duke Hammond's, okay? All right? I'll keep you safe" he swore.

Just then, they were attacked. Snow, Rose, and the huntsman found themselves hung upside-down and tied together by seven small men. "This is our lucky day" one of them said as they all took their burlap masks off. "Oh no" the huntsman groaned. "Dwarves"

"The hedge-pig I loathe most in the world lands right in our lap" the dwarf continued. He had long black hair and a beard like the huntsman's, but longer.

"Come on, Beith" the huntsman pleaded. "Is this how you treat a friend?" he asked.

"Oh! No, no, no, you puttock. This is how I treat a friend" and he slammed his stick in the huntsman's gut, making him groan and the dwarves laugh.

"They're pretty" a red-haired dwarf said, staring at Snow and Rose. "And who're they, aye?" Beith asked, coming around to see Rose and Snow. "Are they errant apprentices or captives?" he asked.

"This man is helping us" Snow said. Rose felt slightly dizzy from all the blood flooding her brain.

"We should kill all three of them" another dwarf suggested. "He's caused us nothing but trouble" another added. "Skewer him and leave the girls to rot. I don't like killing girls" the first dwarf suggested.

"I do" the second told him.

"Good" the first replied.

"Leave the girls alone, Duir" the one dwarf with his mask still on said. "He's got nothing. One silver coin and an empty codpiece" Duir said, punching the huntsman. "Two days we sat here. What for?" another dwarf asked. "Nothing?"

He hit the huntsman as well.

"We should have stayed by the river. What a waste of time" another dwarf cried.

"Cut us down, Beith. I have gold I can pay you" the huntsman bluffed. "It's just not here, it's hidden back in the woods"

"Shut your ugly mug, huntsman" a dwarf snapped while the others laughed. They clearly didn't believe him. "If you had any pennies, you would have pissed it away on mead by now" he continued.

"Cut us down, then I'll show you" the huntsman insisted.

"Pull the other one, you lying dangler" the dwarf hissed. "tell them the truth, Huntsman. There's no time" Snow insisted.

"I have to take these girls to Hammond's. They're not safe here" the huntsman told the dwarves, trying to tell them as little as possible. "Well, my little heart bleeds for you" the blond hissed. "We should chop them up and feed them to the wolves" he suggested.

He hit the huntsman again as the others agreed.

"Who are they?" Beith asked, curious.

"They're worth a lot of gold to me" the huntsman evaded. "Which I'm happy to share with you stupid little dwarves" he was hit again. "Stop that!"

"Gold is worth nothing to any of you if you're all dead!" Snow cried, silencing them all. "The Queen's men hunt us" she told them. "They're very close"

"Shut up!" the blond yelled, not believing them.

"You have love for the queen?" she asked, scared. "We have no love for the Queen" Beith laughed. "Then you fight against her?" Snow asked, thinking quickly. "No one fights against the Queen" Duir snapped.

"We lost everything when the King died" Dwarf 1 said.

"We fight only for ourselves" Duir snapped.

"Our father was King Magnus. Our mother was the true queen, Eleanor. My sister is Princess Snow White, and I am Rose Red. The queen wished to cut out our hearts so that her powers shall never fade" Rose said quietly, so they all had to be dead silent to hear her. It was like she put a spell over the group.

"We have fought for our lives and have been almost captured several times. Would you really hand us over to the queen, knowing our fates? Because, by not letting us go, that is exactly what you're doing"

One dwarf laughed while they all peered at the girls, trying to see if they could tell if Rose was telling the truth or not.

"Muir, does she speak the truth?" Beith asked. The dwarf that had still been masked took it off asked spoke softly, "yes. They are of the blood. They are destined, Beith" they all looked at the girls in wonder.

"I see an end to the darkness" Muir added, happily. Then, they heard the sound of a horse whinnying. "Riders!" Duir shouted.

"They found us!" Snow cried in panic. "If you don't cut us down, we'll all be killed!"

"I don't like this, Beith. It smells like trouble" the dwarf with the thing on his head said shakily. "You'll find your weight in gold if you cut us down, now!" Snow bargained.

"Shut up, Princess" the blond dwarf hissed.

"Queen's riders" Duir yelled. "And they're coming this way" well, of course they are, Rose thought, they can hear us yelling, and can probably see us hanging here.

"We'll take her, but not him" Beith decided. "No!" Rose cried, as if in pain, making the dwarf flinch. "Cut them bot down, Gort. Let's get the hell out of here" the blond dwarf cut them down. Beith quickly cut their bindings, and they started running.

Duir led them through a hidden cavern-like tunnel. The bottom was covered in water, so it was almost impossible to be quiet as they exited the tunnel, to see a beautiful, green, healthy forest above the cavern.

Rose and Snow looked around in wonder at the peaceful and strange place, smiling at the creatures surrounding them.

"Blasted fairy music" another dwarf muttered as a beautiful sound flew through the air. Snow and Rose were both smiling and looking around in awe and wonder.

Gort snorted and said "Yeah. Good thing there's plenty of moss about" he said, handing the dwarf some and sticking some in his ears. "Where are we?" Rose asked the red-haired dwarf that had said they were pretty, who was walking beside her and her sister.

"They call it Sanctuary, my lady" he replied pleasantly. "It's the home of the fairies" Snow smiled and Rose giggled as butterflies and fairies flew around them. The huntsman's lips twitched at the sound of Rose's laughter.

"Clear" Dwarf 1 yelled as the group reached a clearing with a circled made out of small boulders was placed. "Coll?" Duir called, looking at him pointedly. He then looked around and repeated, "Clear" waving the group closer. Coll rolled his eyes and huffed, making Rose giggle.

"Set up camp" Beith ordered. "Gus. Quert. Make the fire. Gort, your mug…" Snow and Rose stopped listening as they walked away from the group, looking around at the interesting animals and plants, things they had never seen before or things they had they appeared differently.

They all watched as the princesses walked slowly, looking at everything in awe. There was a kind of magic in the way they seemed to _belong_ here in the home of the fairies. As if, they too were magic.

It was just getting dark when the huntsman felt a presence from behind him. He turned to see Rose standing behind him. "I only just realized, you know our names now, but we don't know yours" she said, smiling kindly at him.

"Do you need to?" he asked, used to only ever being called the huntsman.

"You're a man, aren't you? Should you not be shown respect by being called your name?" she replied. The huntsman nodded. "Eric. My name is Eric" he told her.

Rose's smile was blinding. "Eric. I like it" was all she said before dancing away.

* * *

After dark, with the fire roaring and food eaten, Gus was playing on his violin and Nion was playing his mouth-flute while Snow and Rose still couldn't take their eyes away from their surroundings, and most of the men couldn't take their eyes away from the girls.

"Play louder, you whey-face, I can still hear them harpy fairies" Quert complained.

"Duir, would you really have killed them?" Coll asked the dwarf next to him. "Yeah" Duir said surely after a moment. "Of course" Snow wrapped an arm around Rose as she flinched. They didn't need another person ready to kill them. Snow frowned as she noticed the tears on Rose's face.

She looked back over and glared at the two. Coll, who had looked back at the girls, flinched when he saw Snow's glare and Rose's tears.

Snow pulled her sister up and led her across the fire. "Those seats aren't taken, if that's what you were about to ask" Muir said without looking at them as they approached. Rose then realized he was blind.

Snow sat Rose down next to Muir, and sat on her sister's other side.

"I want to thank you" he said softly as Gort watched them. "It's only a log" Muir purposely misunderstood Snow, trying to brush it off. "There's no need to thank me"

"No, for before" she corrected, smiling, "For defending me, defending us"

"Ah. Your father was a good man. The kingdom prospered. Our people prospered" Muir told them. "There were more of you" Snow said sadly, realizing what he was saying. "Aye"

"Yeah" Gort added. "The men you see before you and many, many more went deep into the caves. We were noble gold miners because we could see the light in the darkness." Rose smiled sadly. "Gus. Gus?" Gus stopped playing. "You were just a boy, but you remember. When we returned to the surface, there was nothing. The land was blackened. Everything, everyone was gone. Was dead"

"That was the month your father died" Muir told them. "I'm very sorry" was all snow could say. "As am I, Princess. As am I"

It was then Rose gave a loud sob, surprising the group. Eric sat up to go to her, but saw Snow wrapping her arms around the crying girl, and slowly sat back. "I hate her" Rose cried. "I want to hate her so badly, but I can't. I just feel sorry for her. Why can't I hate her? She's ruined everything!" Rose sobbed.

"It is not in your nature to hate. You find the good in everyone and everything and you bring it to light" Snow tried to soothe her sister as they all watched.

"But she has no good, she's an old hag that's destroying everything" Rose insisted in her sister's shoulder. Snow had no reply for her. She simply stroked Rose's hair.

"Son, play a happy tune" Muir requested.

"_'Why spend your leisure bereft of pleasure_" Nion started singing. Duir quickly joined. "_Amassing treasure, why scrape and save? Why look so canny at ev'ry penny? You'll take no money within the grave_"

Rose pulled away from Snow, wiping her eyes, much calmer after her rant. "I know I'm a bit... gicky" Gus said from behind Snow. "But would you care for a dance?" he asked Snow. Snow looked at Rose, who gave her a watery smile and a nod. Snow turned back to Gus and nodded. "I'd be honored, Gus"

She took his hand and stood. Snow was smiling as Gus taught her to dance, as it was not something she or Rose ever learned in their cell.

Rose giggled as she watched Snow and Gus dance. "Muir" Rose asked suddenly. "Would like to dance with me?" she asked, smiling.

"You want to dance with a blind old dwarf like me?" he asked pleasantly. Rose's grin grew. "Only if you're willing to dance with a girl that doesn't know how and seems to have two left feet" she agreed.

Muir nodded, so Rose pulled him up and they started dancing next to Gus and Snow. Muir seemed to have no trouble dancing with Rose, and both girls were smiling and giggling. Eric watched as the red-head danced across the fire, easy to see as her partner was so short. The firelight dances in her hair, making it seem as if her hair was dancing as well, and she was so beautiful…

"Still fleecing us out of our bevvy, huntsman?" Beith asked, coming back to the circle.

"What do you say we let bygones be bygones?" Eric offered, knowing it was a fat chance. "Not yet, nut-hook" Beith looked at where the girls were dancing with the dwarfs and was started when he noticed who Rose was dancing with.

"Is the red-head dancing with Muir?" he asked in disbelief. Eric laughed. "Aye"

"But he's blind!" Beith cried.

"And not having a problem dancing with Rose" Eric replied.

Rose giggled as Gus latched onto Snow. "Would you like a hug, Muir?' Rose asked, still giggling. "What old man doesn't want a hug from a beautiful young lass?" he said, and Rose wrapped her arms around him as well.

"So, what's in it for you?" Beith asked Eric. "What are you talking about?" Eric asked, setting his flask aside.

"I'm talking about the girls. Specifically the red-head" Eric followed Beith's gaze to Rose, who was now hugging Muir and moving side-to-side. "Is it really just the gold?" Beith asked. Eric sighed. "I'm not sure, Beith. If I had any sense I'd have abandoned her and her sister long ago"

"Muir says she's destined" Beith mused.

"Question is, huntsman, for what?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – I hate this chapter. It makes me so sad. I'm gonna try to make up for it later, thought.**

* * *

In the morning Snow and Rose slowly awoke at the same time, head-to-head. They both opened their eyes to see the black, white, and blue birds that had played a large part in their life so far.

The two birds perched on the log in front of the girls, and out of their breasts came two little people. Fairies.

Snow and rose smiled at the creatures. They seemed to be talking about them, and Rose had to bite her lip to keep herself from cooing over hoe cute they were.

They both smiled at the girls, and Rose laughed softly while Snow seemed to be frozen in awe. The fairies gestured for Rose and Snow to follow before flying away. Rose and Snow got up, following the fairies, unaware of their audience or the fact that the others were waking.

As if in a trance, Snow and Rose walked through the green woods.

Eric and all the others (including some of the forest creatures) followed after Snow and Rose, slightly worried but more mystified by the surreal picture the two girls painted as they walked.

Snow and Rose simultaneously stopped and gasped as the saw what they were being led to. A giant tree, surrounded by a shallow pool of water, with a pure white hart standing at the base like the king, his antlers impossible large.

Snow and Rose slowly approached, still in a trance, staring at the hart in wonder. The sisters held hands as they came closer to the giant animal, only stopping when they were right in front of him.

Slowly, they raised their free hands to rest them on his snout, just under his eyes.

Then, the hart bowed to the princesses.

"The white hart bows before the Princesses, father" Nion gasped. "He's blessing them" Muir realized. "What are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"You have eyes, huntsman, but you do not see. You, who have been with them the longest. They are life itself. Snow will heal the land while Rose heals the hearts of every living creature. They are the ones. Can't you feel it? Are your ailments not gone? Gold or no gold, where they lead, I follow"

"Aye"

"I'm with you"

"Yes, Father"

Eric nodded, his eyes not moving from Rose.

Suddenly, an arrow pierces the hart. "Ambush!" Gus cried. "Aim low, aim low" Beith ordered. With no hesitation, Eric ran for Rose and Snow.

Eric grabbed them and got them running, just as another arrow was shot. "Go" Eric shouted from behind them. "That way" he made them veer left while we continued to run straight. Rose and Snow continued to run, Gus right behind them.

A man on a horse came up behind Snow, but he unexpectedly grabbed his arm and yanked him down. Just as Gus was about to kill him, rose and Snow stopped him, knowing why he looked familiar now, just as the man cried, "No, no, it's me! It's William!"

"It's William"

"William!" Rose sank forward from her keeling position, hugging the poor man. "Thank God you're alive!" Rose pulled back and smiled at Snow, who was still staring at him in shock. "William" she gasped.

"Arrow!" Gus cried, stepping in front of Rose as it was shot. "No!" Rose screamed as William shot the man that shot Gus. He fell, dead. Duir and Coll stood a few meters away, watching as Snow and Rose Cried over the young dwarf.

"I won't leave you, misses" he promised, his gasping suddenly stopping. Both girls nodded sadly, tears falling.

"My hero" Rose whispered, kissing his cheek. Gus smiled, but didn't get a chance to say anything before his eyes closed, and he was…gone.

* * *

"We used to have pride" Gort was saying as everyone gathered around Gus. "And now we just pilfer and drink and dream about when we didn't" he said as Rose and snow kneeled beside the lying figure. Not a corpse, never a corpse.

"Every man here would die for the chance of becoming that man again. So, we follow you, Princesses, in life and in death" Gort swore for all of them. "And we shall have our pride again. On Gus's soul, this I swear." Nion took Gus's word and held it out, wondering which Princess should take it.

"You have it" Rose said. "After all," she reasoned, "You're the one he asked to dance" Snow gave a watery laugh at her sister's reasoning, but took the weapon anyway.

* * *

They all stood in a circle as they watched Gus' body burn. "'_Dark the stars and dark the moon hush the night and the morning loon_'" Nion started singing. Surprisingly, another voice, much higher, joined him. Several eyes went to Rose as her sweet voice voiced Nion.

"'_Tell the horses and beat on your drums gone their master gone their sun. dark the oceans dark the sky hush the whales and the ocean tide. Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum gone their master, gone their son…_'"

* * *

Walking without words, Rose could hardly think. All that ran through her head was the number dead. How many people had died since Ravenna took the throne? How many people had died because of her and her sister?

"I'm sorry I left you" William told Snow and Rose. "You didn't" Snow assured him. 'If I'd have thought you were alive, I would have come for you" William promised.

"We were children, William" Snow said to him. "You're here now" Rose added before walking away. She joined Eric by the water. "Who is he?" Eric asked softly, watching the new man and snow converse.

"He was our best friend growing up. I believe he is in love with Snow, as is she with him" rose explained softly. Eric nodded. "He seems like a good man" Rose giggled. "What?" Eric asked, smiling at her.

'Sorry, it's just, that made me think of all the trouble and all the arguments we all got into, especially those two" Rose told him.

Eric helped her across the water, and William helped Snow, and they continued on.

* * *

It was snowing softly, the full moon was out, and it was very dark, and very cold. Snow and rose were curled up with the dwarves under the fur blankets. The dwarves had made sure rose and Snow were in the middle so they'd stay warm.

William walked over to Eric, who was sitting a ways away, drinking.

"Here" Eric held the flask out to William, who slowly took a drink and sat beside the huntsman. "She hasn't changed" he said, looking at Snow. "Either of them. They both that that same light inside them. You must see it" William handed the flask back to Eric.

"You'd be blind if you didn't" Eric replied, taking the flask back. "Thought about her every day since I lost them" William admitted.

"I can hardly believe I found them" William laughed softly. "You should tell her how you feel" Eric advised. "No, I wouldn't know how to tell her" William said softly.

"You're not telling someone something like that and living with the regret is a lot worse" Eric told him. "Have you told Rose?" William asked. Eric looked at him in surprise. "I'm seen the way you look at her, and she at you. It's not hard to figure out" William chuckled.

"Soon" Eric said. The conversation was over.

* * *

Snow and Rose were walking around, anxious. They heard twigs snapping behind them and turned around quickly, but it was only William.

"William" Snow sighed in relief.

"It's as if nothing's changed here. The world seems beautiful again" Rose sighed as they continued walking. "It will be" William told them. "When you are queen"

"There's something to think about" Rose sighed. "We can't both be queen, even if we defeat her" Snow gave Rose a look. "We'll figure it out when the time comes" she said smoothly. "I hope we have need to" Rose sighed, kicking at the snow. Snow nodded, knowing what she meant.

"The people of this kingdom hate Ravenna with every fiber" William added to his previous statement.

"I used to hate her" Snow admitted. "But now I feel only sorrow"

"And you, Rose?" William asked. Rose shrugged. "I have never been able to hate her, even when I saw what she has done to people, even when I desperately wanted to, I could never hate her"

"Once people find out you're both alive, they will rise up in your name" William continued.

"It takes more than a name" Snow said sadly. "You are your father's daughter. The rightful heir, whichever of you decides to take the throne. If I had a choice, I'd take you both far away. Keep you safe by my side. But I have a duty. And so do you two" William said.

"How do we inspire?" Rose asked desperately. "How will we lead men?" Snow asked. "The way you led me when we were children" William explained.

"I followed you everywhere. I ran when you called. I would have done anything for you" William said. Rose blushed and took a few steps away, wondering away from her sister and their old friend. She didn't want to intrude.

Rose felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around to see William. "Oh, you frightened me. Where's Snow?" she asked, smiling. "Snow went back to camp. I volunteered to find you and bring you back" he said.

"Here" William held out an apple. "A peace offering. Sorry for forcing you to walk around alone" he said. Rose smiled and too the apple. "It's all right" she said, taking a bite. Suddenly, she was choking, and William was grinning. "So much like your sister. So easily fooled" William chuckled as she back away.

Then, she tripped over something. Rose looked to her left, and saw it was her dead sister that caused her to fall to the ground. Breathing was becoming impossible. She watched in horror as William became Ravenna.

"By fairest blood it was done, and only by fairest blood can it be undone" Ravenna hissed. "You were the only ones who could break the spell and destroy me. And the only one pure enough to save me. You don't realize how lucky you are never to know what it is to grow old"

"No!" Eric cried, seeing Ravenna kneeling over Rose with a knife in her hand. Eric slashed at her, but Ravenna became a flock of ravens. William – the real one – and he swung at the birds, and catching a few with their blades, but Ravenna quickly flew away.

"No" Eric gasped, collapsing onto his knees beside Rose while William knelt beside Snow. "No" William kept repeating over and over, grabbing Snow and holding her close. "What are you looking at?" Eric cried when he noticed the dwarfed behind them. "Do something!"

"You're dwarves, healers. Save her. Help them!" Eric begged, his voice ringing out in the snowy forest as the dwarves looked on sadly.

"No. This cannot be" Muir said sadly, thinking of the young girl that had danced with him, even though he was blind. William, desperate, bowed his head and placed a gentle kiss on Snows lips. Suddenly, she began to breathe.

"Snow? Snow! She's alive!" everyone came running over, hugging the Princess. "Rose, where's Rose?' she asked, looking around for her sister. Everyone turned to where Eric was keeling beside the still body of the red-head, the snow falling gently on her hair. "No!" she screamed, leaping out of William's arms and kneeling on the other side of her sister.

"No, please, no! Rose, you can't leave me! Never be alone, remember? Together forever, remember?" she pleaded, but the only response was the slow closing of Rose's dark eyes, and the stopping of her breath.

"What do you we, Beith?" Gort asked as they watched the sobbing Princess cry over her sisters body. Beith sighed; why did Rose have to die? She had wormed her way into the hearts of all of them.

"What he promised" he decided.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Please don't kill me for how this turns out. I just kinda figured...it was Eric's words that inspired the fire that led to the battle, so it would be Rose that led them, right?**

* * *

Rose lay on a gurney made of twisted branches and flowers, looking more like she was sleeping than dead. Eric, William, and Snow White led the procession sadly, Beith behind them, Gort, Quert, Coll, and Duir carrying Rose while Nion and Muir walked behind.

The death bell rang.

* * *

Someone had changed Rose, most likely Snow. She was now wearing a long, simple white dress that was barely paler than her cold skin. Her red hair lay around her head like a halo, though even it seemed lifeless. Her feet were bare.

Eric sat beside the window of the room where Rose was given, drinking out of his flask, unable to leave her. "Well, here you are." Eric said sadly, walking around the bed rose lay on.

"All dressed up, like you're about to wake up and give me more grief. Am I right?" he took another long drink. "You deserved better" he tossed the flask to the floor. "I once had a wife, Princess. Sara was her name. When I came back from the wars, I carried with me the stench of death and the anger of the lost.

"I wasn't worth saving, that's for sure. But she did so anyway. And I loved her so much. I loved her more than anyone or anything. And then I let her out of my sigh and she was gone. Like you. And I became myself again. A self I never cared for.

"Until you. See, you remind me of her. Her heart, her spirit, yet you're so different. But now you, too, have gone. You both deserved better, and I'm so sorry I failed you. I'm so sorry. But you'll be a queen in heaven now and sit among the angel while your sister ruled here on Earth with William, just like you wanted."

And, ever so gently, Eric did the one thing he's wanted to do since he saw Rose standing toe-to-toe with the troll:

He kissed her.

He left so quickly he didn't realize, Rose was breathing. Breathing, and crying.

* * *

"She dies for us! For our cause" William screamed at the Duke. "We cannot just hide behind these walls and watch this land die with her. And watch Snow die with her" William gestured to where Snow was sitting, staring blankly at nothing, unresponsive, tears streaking down her face.

"Your grief clouds you judgment, my son" the Duke said gently, walking out of the tent. "My grief makes me see clearer, Father" William replied, following him out.

"My duty is to protect those people who come to me for help. I will defend them to the last drop of my blood, but I will not abandon these walls" the Duke explained. Suddenly, there was the faint shouting.

Everyone turned to see an angel with long red hair, in a long, simply white gown walking out of Princess Rose Red's room, her feet bare against the cold stone. The wind blew gently, and it was as if nature itself was greeting her. 'Snow" William ran into the tent and grabbed the princess. "Snow, your sister is alive" Snow looked up and ran from the tent.

When he saw Rose, she was in shock, just like everyone else. "the spell is lifted" Muir spoke softly from their table, his mind showing him the picture of the Princess back to like. She truly was an angel.

Everyone gathered around, still giving her a wide berth. Rose walked down the stars smoothly and confidently, stopping in front of Snow White. Snow cried and threw her arms around her sister. "Shh" Rose shushed her softly. "I'm here, it's all right now" before gently pulling away from her sister and standing in the center of the crowd.

"Death has favored you" the Duke said softly when she stopped in front of him for a moment. "Death favors no man" she replied firmly, not happy with the Duke.

"We must ride like thunder waves under the tattered battle flag of my father, our father"

"You must rest" the Duke said gently, thinking her crazy.

"We have rested long enough. I shall rest either when Ravenna is gone, or I am dead forever more" Rose proclaimed loudly to the silent crowd. "Frost to fire and fire to frost" she said quietly, looking at Snow.

"Iron will melt. Is it not the strongest matter we possess? Yet it melts to the fire every day. All these years, all my sister and I've known is darkness. But I have never seen a brighter light than in the people we have met, than when my eyes just now opened! I know that light burns in all of you as well! Those embers must turn to flame. Iron into sword.

"Fight alongside me, and I shall take the false queen from my sister's throne! I shall be the sword, forged by the fierce fire that I know must be in your hearts. For we have seen what she sees. I know what she knows. I know her end!

"And I'd rather die today than live another day of this death! Who of you will burn this witch to the ground? Who will ride with me? Who will be my brother? My sister?" every fist was in the air as a simultaneous "Aye" was heard.

Eric grinned as he watched his love rally the troops. She had fire, and now it was time to burn like the sun.

Everyone in the courtyard bowed to Rose, even her sister. When Rose saw this she walked over and grabbed her sister's hand, making Snow stand beside her.

* * *

The gate lowered as both Rose and Snow were armed and dressed for battle, leading the army to the queen's castle. In the dark of night, they rode. Ready to burn, ready to win.

They stopped at the beach just away from the castle. "My lord," a knight approached them, "we only have a few hours before the tide comes in. No long enough to breach the castle walls" he explained.

"Is there no other way in?" the Duke asked. Snow and Rose shared a look. "There is another way" they said in unison.

* * *

A while after sending the dwarves in, Snow and Rose were getting anxious. "We must ride now. The portcullis will be open" Snow told the Duke.

Just then, Eric rode up and stopped next to Rose. "So, you're back from the dead and instigating the masses" he joked. Rose smiled slightly at him. "You look very fetching in mail" he teased. "Better in a gown" she blushed slightly.

"We ride!"

And they took off.

* * *

As they rode, large flaming balls were shot at them, taking parts of their arms from a great distance. Rose wanted to flinch at ever explosion she heard, but she stayed strong and rode on.

When they arrived, the portcullis was not open, and knights were being shot like dummies. "Come on, guys" rose whispered, hoping few others had to die. "We must turn back!" William cried.

"No!" both girls shouted. "We gave them out word" Snow screamed as they used their shields to block the arrows.

Suddenly, the gate opened. "Charge!" the order came and the surged through the open gate, into the courtyard. Snow and Rose were in the center, away from blades and protected from arrows when Rose and Snow spotted the queen.

They ran, through the fire, and into the castle, up to meet the queen.

They tossed aside their shields as they approached the evil queen, who's only move was to slowly turn and face the twins. William, Eric, and several other knights came running in and stood in the doorways of the large chambers.

The queen closed her eyes and suddenly black glass crashed to the floor in tiny pieces, killing a few of the men that could not protect themselves very well, or did not get the chance to.

The shards reformed and became things, fighting the knights to keep them busy, as the things could not die. "Come and avenge your father who was too weak to raise his sword" the queen goaded.

Snow cried and charged at the queen, who didn't even flinch as she pushed Snow away. "What? No brave charging like your sister?" the queen snarked to rose, who stood as still as she. Rose did not reply. Snow charged her again, but again the queen knocked her away.

The queen looked at her hand and became furious. "Come one, watch the die" she snapped, grabbing Snow, making sure to cover her mouth, and forcing her to watch the knights fight to death.

Ravenna had forgotten about Rose. A foolish thing to do, really. "How does it feel, knowing you were the one who led them to their deaths?" the queen hissed at Snow White.

Suddenly, the queen released Snow. Snow turned to see a familiar blade stiking out of the queen's heart, and her sister standing behind the woman. "Pretty good, considering they're not dead" she hissed, kicking the woman.

Three drops of blood fell, and the spell was broken.

The glass creature all fell, and the nights stared at Rose and Snow in wonder. "By fairest blood it is done, and only by fairest blood it is undone" Rose said softly, staring at Eric. "it's over. We won.

* * *

The flowers were blooming, nature was restored, and today was the day of Snow White's coronation. "In the name of all that is good and just in this land I crown you, Snow White, queen" snow White stood, the blossoming branch in her hand, staring at all the people she cared about.

Anna and Lily, Greta, the dwarves, William…and her sister, standing in the back with the huntsman, Eric. "Hail to the Queen!" Rose Red shouted from the back. "Hail to the Queen! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the Queen!" everyone chanted together.

_And they all lived Happily Ever After._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – I wasn't entirely sure how to word this at the end, so it might be a little confusing. Sorry if it is.**

* * *

Rose Red smiled as she stood outside, next to the giant apple tree that represented her mother. "Will you ever explain why you refused when Snow White asked you to be queen?" Rose smiled and turned to see Eric standing behind her.

"I could no live like that, my every move being watched and monitored. Besides, Snow White has William and the duke to help her" Rose sighed.

"I heard you, you know" Eric looked down at her, wondering what she was talking about. "When I was under Ravenna's death-spell. I heard you, telling me about your wife. And I know that it was your kiss that awoke me. But I cannot speculate, Eric, it would pain my heart to do so. You must speak plainly to me: what do you feel for me?"

Eric couldn't stand the pleading look in Rose's eyes. "Oh, lass. You'll be the death of my yet" he sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Rose Red, with your Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair the color of blood on snow, I love you, and I always shall" he whissered before kissing her.

Rose smiled as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with a surprising force. Neither hunter nor princess could think about anything else but the person in their arms.

Eric's tongue quickly swept across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Rose granted, and the battle was one both would win and lose.

They broke apart only when their lungs were desperate for air, their forehead's leaning against each other's. "Besides, could you really see yourself as king?" he grinned and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"My dearest Rose, for you, I'd be anything" he swore. Rose sighed and leaned her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his strongly beating heart.

"The tale will be told throughout time" Muir's voice came softly as he and the others dwarves approached them, holding blankets and pillows and baskets of food. "I doubt they'll get it right, after a few generations" Rose laughed and helped Nion spread out the blankets.

William and Snow quickly joined to the group, and soon all the food and drink was set out. "A toast" Rose raised her glass. "To Gus" everyone looked slightly sad that their dear friend could not be there with them this glorious day.

"To Gus!"

* * *

William and Snow White were married in a big ceremony, and William was crowned King, though Snow still reigned. They had two daughters, Lily, and Eleanor. It seemed as if the second generation of red/white twins was born.

Eric and Rose Red had a much smaller ceremony when they were wed. They lived in a small house in the village, and visited every weekend with Snow and William. They had one son, fondly names Gus.

The dwarves still came and visited, but they had decided to go back to work, doing honest work in the mines. They loved to come and see Gus, Lily, and Eleanor, though.

Greta met a young lad and got married. She worked in the castle, earning a good wage and often having tea with Snow and Rose.

Anna, her daughter Lily, and their village was finally reunited with their men, and Snow even had a town built for them near the beach, so they could still work with the boats.

Eric, Snow, Rose, William, and the dwarves still visit the Sanctuary every year on the anniversary of Gus's death. When their children were born, they were brought as well. And then they brought their children, who brought their children, you brought their children, sharing stories of Snow White and the seven dwarfs, the one brave dwarfs that gave his life forgotten, the beautiful sister that really saved the day only a passing thought, not even in the 'true' story.

But that is how the story goes. And maybe it is better if it is forgotten in time. But, sometimes, if you look up in the sky, you'll see a star that shines brighter than any other, twinkling down. That's Gus, watching over his friends, and all the other poor humans, and smiling. Because he was a hero.


End file.
